Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
http://www.gamed.nl/messages/18986.jpg Metroid Prime 3: Corruption was officially announced at E3 2005. Samus is back in a whole new First Person Adventure for the Nintendo Wii and Retro Studios is using the Wii-mote in some very interesting and unique ways. First off you have two different control options. One of the control options is designed for people unfamiliar with traditional mouse-and-keyboard first-person shooters and the other, more advanced, is for the experienced players. Basically you move Samus around with the nun-chucks analog stick and you aim with the Wii-mote. For those less experienced with mouse and keyboard first-person shooters auto target with the press of a button and for the more advanced you can aim manually, or you can utilize both of these methods. Retro uses the nun-chuck attachment for some interesting gameplay. As in previous Metroid Prime titles Samus will be equipped with a grapple beam, simply flick the nun-chuck forward and out springs Samus's grapple beam. You can use the grapple beam to remove Space Pirate's armor or to remove objects blocking doorways. It seems like Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is coming along nicely. I hope you are all looking forward to this launch title for the Nintendo Wii. Plot *This initial plot is based off the demo at E3 2006: Sector Zero, a Galactic Federation base, is under attack by Space Pirates. Samus sets out to reactivate a generator that powers the defense systems, where she encounters Ridley. He knocks her down into a shaft, and the player engages him in a free-falling battle. Upon defeating Ridley, Samus is pulled from the shaft by another bounty hunter named Rundus, while Ridley seemingly falls to his death. A war has occurred as Dark Samus and the Space Pirates travel to different planets to corrupt each world with Phazon seeds. The Galactic Federation's computer system, Aurora Unit, is frozen by an alien virus. Samus will search for weapons and abilities in new landscapes and attempt to destroy the seeds, while battling Dark Samus, a major adversary. Nintendo says that many new hunters will make an appearance, one of which has been confirmed to be named Rundus. He is said to be eager to assist Samus. Other hunters may be the mysterious purple, ghostly woman, who has been dubbed by fans as "the phazon lady". She appears to be able to shift her form from a solid exoskeleton to her ghostly form. Characters *'Samus Aran ' - Samus is the main protagonist in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and she is a bounty hunter who wears a full-body Power Suit with many advanced technologies built into it, including an arm cannon, a grapple beam and the ability to morph into a ball. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/6/6c/MP2E_art_17.jpg/250px-MP2E_art_17.jpg ---- Metroid Prime Spoilers Ahead ---- *'Dark Samus' - Dark Samus is the evil doppelganger of Samus Aran and made her first appeared in Metroid Prime 2 : Echoes. Dark Samus is Metroid Prime after she stole Samus's Phazon Suit when you defeated her in Metroid Prime. You can see this ending by beating Metroid Prime with 100% completion. ---- End of Spoilers ---- http://www.cubed3.com/media/2006/e3/mrt/metp3cwiie3.jpg *'Ridley' - Ridley was shown in the E3 demo for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption but at this point we do not know if he will be in the game. Ridley first appeared in Metroid on the Nintendo Entertainment System and is one of Samus's most famous antagonist. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/42/Ridley_metroid.jpg *'Phazon Lady' - A new mysterious character newly introduced to the Metroid Series. Most people now know her as the Phazon Lady. *'Rundus' - Rundus is a bounty hunter that wishes to assist Samus. Screenshots Image:MP3.JPG Image:MP3_2.jpg Image:MP3_3.jpg Image:MP3_4.jpg Image:MP3_5.jpg Image:MP3_6.jpg Image:MP3_7.jpg Image:MP3_8.jpg